At present, to be able to "customize" the plates to avoid all confusion, identifying them both according to the patient and according to the type of radiography carried out, completely manual systems are generally adopted, e.g., by identifying the plates by lead letters, before performing the radiography or by typing the data on the radiographic cassette.
These systems are impractical, particularly in the case of large structures where a considerable number of radiographies are carried out.
In fact, the prior art solutions, besides involving a considerable waste of time, do not guarantee absolute precision and do not exclude the possibility of confusing one radiography with another or with that of another patient, those relating to different parts of the body of a single patient.
Moreover, the application of the lead letters can damage the seriograph of the remotely controlled table.